America Should Have Stayed In Bed
by Piscean6724
Summary: Strange things can happen when you're late for a world meeting.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is being written by Ilovezim123 but she is having trouble posting it on this site. So, I'm posting it for her and serving as her Beta. I hope you enjoy her first attempt at writing on this site.

Hetalia: Axis Powers

America (AKA: Alfred F. Jones) was racing to a world meeting hoping Germany wouldn't be mad at him for being late. He was just three blocks away from the meeting place when there was a terrible screeching of brakes and then darkness.

!

At the meeting place the other countries were waiting for the self-proclaimed leader to make his "grand" entrance. England was fighting with France and most of the other countries were looking on with interest or disgust depending on how you looked at it.

"Where is that bloody America?" England yelled. "One would think he'd be the first one here!"

"Calm down." France said. "Remember what ze doctor zaid."

England turned to face France. "I'm bloody well aware of what the bloody doctor said, France!"

This went on for almost an hour and still America was not there. Germany was getting angrier and angrier. Italy was just sitting there eating his pasta.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the world America was trapped inside his car just outside of Station 51.

!

Captain Hank Stanly had just finished roll call and chore assignments when he heard a loud crash right outside the station. As his crew ran to see what the noise was and if their assistance was needed Hank called dispatch.

"LA station 51 we have a silent alarm in front of our station."

"10-4 51 do you need back up?"

"That is unknown to us at this time."

"10-4 51"

After he hung up with dispatch Hank went over to where his men were trying to get an unconscious man out of his car. John and Roy were working on the driver of the other car, a woman who looked to be in the late stages of pregnancy.

"LA station 51, respond an additional squad to our location."

"10-4 51"

Hank didn't even stop to listen to what squad was being sent to help them as he ran over to where his paramedics were.

"How is she Johnny?"

"Not to good cap, she's having some pretty heavy contractions." Johnny said as he kept a hand on the woman's ever tightening abdomen.

"Roy why don't you go check on our other driver. I'll help John over here."

"ok Cap."

As Roy was going over to the other car, the rest of the crew managed to open the door wide enough that Roy could get a set of vitals from him. Marco had already set up communications with Rampart and was waiting for Roy and John to give him the vitals of their patients.

!

At the hospital Dr. Bracket was also waiting for the vitals.  
From what Marco had told him both victims were pretty critical but his main concern was the mother and child. As he was telling two nurses to get two treatment rooms ready the call came that the male victim was just freed from the car. After that it was simply a matter of giving and following orders and both victims were brought in to Rampart.


	2. Chapter 2

America Should Have Stayed In Bed-2

Pain. Pain and darkness were America's first thoughts as he woke up. He tried to open his eyes but the light above him was too bright. He tried to move but a gentle hand kept him down.

"Easy now, you're going to be fine but you can't move right now." Nurse Dixie McAll said to her patient.

The memory of what had happened flooded back to him and his eyes snapped open. "The other driver is she ok?"

He was starting to panic now because if that girl was one of his citizens he was in deeeeeeeeep dodo. If she or her baby died he would...he didn't even know what could happen. A country had never caused injury to one of their citizens before.

Dixie noticed that he wasn't paying attention to her so she waited until he got back from la la land to answer his question. When she was sure he was looking at her she told him.

"The mother and baby are going to be fine. We were able to stop her labor. The only problem we have is that the mother can only speak in some strange language but she seems to understand what we say to her."

Just then an Englishman and a Frenchman came into the room.

"Alfred! There you are! What the bloody hell have you done to yourself?"

"Yo Artie, Frankie what's up?"

"Zat iz what we zould be azking you."

"Um well I might have had a car crash with one of my citizens." America said sheepishly. He had forgotten about Dixie.

Dixie meanwhile was sitting there as confused as she could be listening to these strange men talk. That and the fact the one with the British accent had bigger eyebrows then she thought was medically possible. When it was clear that the patient was awake enough to handle his visitors she left only to find the waiting room full of people of every nationality on earth. She looked over and saw Dr. Bracket looking stunned and that had NEVER happened before.

"Uh Dix do you have any idea how to speak any of those languages?"

"I'm sorry to say I don't Kel. If I did I would be trying to calm the German down."

Said German was pacing the waiting room fuming and cursing in his native tongue about how America somehow always managed to find a way to miss or at least be late to the meetings they have ever had in his land.

Back at station 51 the guys were talking about the crash they had helped out with that morning.

"I'm telling ya that pregnant lady wasn't human." Said Johnny Gage to his partner Roy DeSoto.

"Now what makes you say that?" Roy asked.

"Did you see her top k9s? They looked like fangs. And her ears were way too pointy to be human. She was also speaking like those aliens you see on the kiddie cartoons."

"That doesn't mean she's not human."

"Oh yeah? So what do you think she is?" Johnny asked.

Roy was silent.

Meanwhile at Rampart the subject of John and Roy's conversation was lying in her bed.

"Oh no! My translator necklace is missing!" She felt a kick in her womb. "Sorry baby, mommy didn't mean to yell."

Just then Dixie came in with a tray of food for the expectant mother. "I brought you some food in case you were hungry." She spoke slowly so that her patient could understand her.

"My name is Nurse Dixie. What's yours?"

The woman on the bed pantomimed writing so Dixie gave her a pen and paper. 'My name is Rachel.'

"Well Rachel can you speak as well as you write?"

'My translating necklace is missing.' Rachel wrote.

"Your what is missing?" That was when Dixie remembered the strange necklace the woman had been wearing. "Your necklace isn't missing; it's with your things."

'Oh thank you! May I have it please?'

"sure I'll go get it for you." Dixie left the room to go get her patient's things when she saw John and Roy coming in with a few patients.

"Hey fellas whatcha got?"

John answered her. "Just a few smoke inhalations. How are the two drivers?"

"They are both doing fine. In fact I was just on my way to take this to the mother. Would you two mind taking it for me?"

"Sure Dix." said John. He and Roy went to the room Dixie pointed out to them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This story is written by Ilovezim123 but due to computer difficulties is beta'd and posted by Piscean6724

America Should Have Stayed In Bed-3

When John and Roy entered Rachel's room she instantly recognized them as the two people who brought her to the hospital. She pointed to her necklace and after it was given to her and she had put it on she started to speak.

"Thank you very much for getting me out of the car." she smiled at them.

"You're welcome." Both paramedics said at the same time. Before they could introduce themselves their handy talkie alerted them to a possible heart attack.

!

America was getting restless and wanted to see the driver of the other car. So he asked a nurse who asked Dr. Bracket if he could walk around for a bit. When he was given the 'ok' he went straight to the maternity ward. When he had snuck past the nurse's station he went to the first open door which just so happened to be Rachel's room.

Rachel looked up from the book she was reading and saw him. "Who are you?" She was slowly reaching for the call button on her bed.

"Wait! I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here to talk to you."

"Who are you?" She asked again.

"I am Alfred F. Jones! Hero and all around awesome guy."

"Who just so happened to crash his car into mine." Rachel glared at him.

!

Roy and John were standing outside the treatment room where they had just lost a patient who had had a heart attack.

"I tell ya Roy that guy looked too healthy to have had a heart attack."

"They can happen to anyone, Junior. But it was strange how fast he died."

They continued to ponder this as they made their way back to the squad.

!

In the waiting room the world was waiting for the doctors to release America so they could get back to the meeting.

"Veh I wonder if they have pasta?"

"Oh shut up brother! Go hang with the potato bastard."

"Don't call my friends names Romano! It's a not nice!"

While this was going on, France and England were looking for America who had just left his room.

"Let's go get something to eat you said. America would be fine you said. He's too weak to move around you said. I should have never listened to you!"

"How waz I supposed to know he would sneak out?"

!

In some unknown location an unknown man was writing names and times down in a little black note book. "Soon Rachel you will be mine as will the baby."

A/N: death note fans can try and guess who this guy is. And if you do I will add your country in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Written by Ilovezim123 and posted by Piscean6724

America Should Have Stayed In Bed-4

Warnings for this chapter: mentions of past preg.

The A shift of station 51 was watching the news before lights out and so far nothing interesting had been on. But just before they were going to turn it off the anchorwoman said something that caught their attention.

"It has just been confirmed by the hospital representative that Rudolph Alonzo Turner, a murderer, died today due to a heart attack."

A picture of him was shown on the screen.

"Um Roy isn't that the guy we took to rampart earlier today?"

"I think so. That's strange. I wonder why he had a heart attack?"

!

In her hospital room Rachel was also watching the news. She had tuned it out and was thinking about her strange visitors earlier that day. Humans, she decided, were strange creatures. Just then the news broadcast caught her attention.

"No! How could he follow me to this dimension? I made sure to cover my trail!"

Just then Dixie came in to check on her. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"what? Oh no thank you. Something on the news just reminded me of something."

"Ok, if you do need anything don't hesitate to ask."

!

America was sitting disdainfully in his wheelchair.

"Tell me again why I have to sit in this thing?"

Dr. Early, who was in charge of his release, was walking along with him. "Do you want the short list or the long one?"

"The short one."

"It's hospital policy"

"oh." Before he could respond he saw all of the world waiting for him. "Hey guys… um…hehe…sorry I'm late?"

"You should be! I had to move the meeting to next week because that was the only time we were all free again!"

"Geez I said I was sorry, Ludwig; can't you take it easy?" Before he could reply a teenage boy with brown hair and green eyes came up to him followed by a platinum blond teenage girl with blue eyes. They hugged him gently.

"Al, Calie! Did you come to free me from these weirdos?"

"Like no daddy… Al and I were voted to come get you. Right Al? Al where'd you go?" She looked over where her brother had been and saw a tall Frenchman hugging him to death.

"Uncle France like stop that! He can't like breath!"

"Zorry I just 'aven't zeen 'im in zo long! Ze last time I zaw 'im waz after 'e waz born."

America glared at France. "I thought we agreed never to mention that night ever again!"

Alabama looked at his father in shock. "I knew I was half French but I thought you had me with some mortal French girl who died in childbirth."

"Zat iz what 'e told you?"

"Yes France and that is all he needs to know."

The small group was so engrossed in their talk/fight/whatever that they didn't notice that they were already in the limo on their way to California's mansion. When they got there America was stunned. The ENTIRE mansion was PINK!

"What the heck happened to my beautiful mansion?"

"Well it was like such a boring color that I like had it painted pink. Do you like it?"

"Um well it certainly stands out." At this point America was fishing for something nice to say but thankfully Italy beats him to it.

"I love it! It is so pretty. Don't you think so Germany?" He looked over where his best friend had been standing only to see that he had fainted. "Never mind."

Just then the front door opened and 48 kids and teenagers rushed out followed by Canada. Washington spoke for all of them.

"We are so glad that you're ok father."

"Thanks Will. Yo Mattie what'r you doin' here?"

"Well um when I heard you were hurt I came to see if I could help you."

!

Rachel was lying in her hospital bed trying to think of ways to explain who and what she was without compromising her dead husband's successor's identity since "he" was here. She was also trying to figure out how he followed her here in the first place. She had just resolved to tell the doctors her story when who should walk in but the very man she feared.

"Hello Rachel."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Written by Ilovezim123 and posted by Piscean6724.

America Should Have Stayed In Bed-5

"Wha...what are you doing here? How did you get here? Why do you want me?"

"You ask a lot of questions for someone who is supposed to be a genius. And since I'm in a giving mood I'll answer them.

1. I came to make sure you didn't squeal to the doctors.

2. I jumped into the portal you make when you teleport.

3. We both know that your baby will be very powerful."

Rachel sat on the bed stunned. She thought of screaming but was afraid of provoking her enemy to harm her. Just then the floor nurse came in to do her hourly vitals check and seeing the situation backed out slowly. She went to the phone and called security. When the security guards got to Rachel's room she was gone. All that was left was a note.

_Don't try and find me_.

Under that was something written in a Native American language.

_Please help me_.

And underneath that was an address of an old abandoned warehouse.

!

Things had been quiet at station 51 and everyone was asleep. Then the klaxons sounded sending them off to help the police with a hostage situation.

When they got there they saw that the police were surrounding the building. Hank walked up to the police chief in charge to ask what was going on and where he and his men could be of service.

"Hello, I'm Captain Hank Stanly of Station 51 and we were called over here to help so how can we?"

"We have a madman in there with a pregnant lady he kidnaped from Rampart General Hospital. We don't know what he wants because he refuses to answer the handy talkie we threw in there."

Just then there was a movement at the front of the building. "Hello officers, nice night we're having." The man had a slight Asian accent but he spoke English pretty well.

The police chief picked up the megaphone. "Yes it is. But we aren't here to talk weather. We are here to talk about why you kidnapped that pregnant lady."

"Wha..oh her. I don't need her I just want the baby." After he finished speaking there was a scream from inside. "Speaking of the baby, it won't be too long until it's born. Then I'll send the useless woman out and you can take her back to the hospital. I don't care."

"Now you see that won't work, because we want the mother and the child." The officer responded.

!

At the pink mansion America, Canada and all of America's kids were watching the news because America and California felt a 'disturbance in the force'; to quote America. They were watching when the anchorwoman announced an update on the hostage situation going on in the warehouse district.

"We have just received news that the man who kidnaped Rachel Smith from Rampart General Hospital has come out and made known that he only wants this poor woman's baby."

They showed a picture of Rachel and that's when America knew that he had to do something. So what if the doctors told him to rest? He was the Hero and Heroes never took a break when there were cute girls that needed saving!


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Written by Ilovezim123 and posted by Piscean6724

America Should Have Stayed in Bed-6

When America got to the warehouse he went straight to the police chief.

"Hello officer, my name is Alfred F. Jones and I came to help."

"I'm sorry sir but we don't allow civilians to help us."

"I'm no ordinary civilian. I'm the personification of these great United States!"

The police chief looked at him like he had grown two heads. "If you are the personification of America how can you prove it?"

"I'll prove it later but right now I have some hero work to do!" With that he rushed past all of the emergency personnel and went straight into the building just as it burst into flames.

!

Back at the pink mansion Canada and the states were watching the news.

Washington was shaking his head. "It's a good thing our Dad's immortal what with all the stupid stunts he pulls."

Alabama glared at him. "Our Dad is pretty gosh darn brave for risking his health like that for a stranger."

"I'm not saying he's not brave. I'm saying that he should just be more careful."

They were shushed by all their brothers and sisters so they turned their attention back to the tv. On the screen they saw their father carrying a woman and a man out of the burning building.

!

At the scene America had just come out and handed the man and woman to the firemen. John and Roy rushed over with the drug box and biophone and their crew mates were carrying three oxygen tanks. Roy rushed to the side of Rachel and relayed her vitals to Chet who was working the phone. John went and gave an oxygen mask to America and then put one on the strange man's face. He took the vitals and told them to Chet who told them to Rampart. All three of the patients were taken to Rampart.

While they were on their way to the hospital Rachel's water broke. "AHHHHH! It hurts!"

"I know it does ma'am but you have to try to hang in there 'til we get to the hospital. Johnny how are your patient's vitals?"

"Not good Roy. He might not make it."

Rachel looked over at the face of the man who had killed her husband and was responsible in some way for the deaths of two of his successors. "I warned you Light. I warned you that your plan was doomed to fail." She paused as a powerful contraction took hold of her for a few seconds. "When I was talking about how Kira was stupid, I meant that his plan, although noble, was the wrong way to go about Cleansing the world. Look where it got you. Your father is dead you are doomed to nothingness after you die. Didn't you take into consideration the fact that by killing others only made you what you were trying to destroy?"

John, Roy and Alfred ( who had been forced to ride along) were struck dumb. Light Yagami on the other hand had this to say. "What about what L was doing? Huh? He was putting others at risk."

"Only because you forced him to!"

Things were really heating up between these two so John, who was on the phone with Rampart asked Dr. Bracket if they could sedate Light because he was agitating their laboring mother. That's when the one thing three out of the five people in the back of the ambulance were not expecting to happen happened. Light, self-proclaimed god of the new world had a heart attack.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Written by Ilovezim123 and posted by Piscean6724.

America Should Have Stayed In Bed-7

John and Roy leapt into action. John was doing CPR and Roy was calling it into Rampart.

"Rampart this is Squad 51 our 23 year old male victim has just suffered a heart attack. We have started CPR."

"51 does the victim have a family history of heart trouble?" Dr. Bracket asked after telling them what to do to keep Light alive long enough to get him to the hospital.

"It won't work. He sealed his fate when he first used the Notebook." The three other living occupants of the ambulance stared at her in disbelief.

"We have to try."

"Yes. It's the law that we don't stop working on a patient until we turn him over to a doctor."

Just then Light flat lined. There was a flurry of activity but Rachel knew it was too late. She had seen her husband's ghost hovering over Light with the same expression on his face that had been on Light's face as he had watched him die. There was only one thing she could say.

"I win."

!

When they got to the hospital Light was rushed out first then Rachel was taken back to the maternity ward. Dixie came in an hour later to check on her new favorite patient and tell her that Light was dead.

"The paramedics that brought you in said you seemed to know the man who just died. Do you?"

"Yes but it's a long story."

"I've got time and so does the doctor."

Just then Rachel's body decided to let them know that there was still a baby that wanted out. Two hours later a baby boy with a full head of black hair and obsidian eyes made his presence known to the world. Rachel took the baby when the doctor handed him to her.

"I think I'll name you Lawliet after your father."

The doctor came over to her. "Why don't you take a rest while we check your son over?"

Rachel nodded and soon was fast asleep. The nurse took baby L to the nursery to be checked out by the pediatrician there. When Rachel woke up she saw that she was not alone in her room. Dr. Bracket noticed she had woken up.

"Glad to see you're awake. Now why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

"What do you want to know?"

"For starters, what's your relationship with the deceased?"

"Weeeeell that's kind of complicated. And most of it is top secret. But I will tell you what I legally can."

"I can live with that."

"Before I start how is my baby?"

"He's doing just fine, in fact I gave orders to have him brought in here as soon as they are done checking him out."

"Thank you, now to begin with the deceased's name is Light Yagami. He and I are not from this dimension. Now before you ask, yes there are other universes out there. And yes travel between them is possible for a precious few alien races. And my planet has such people. My home planet is Marzipan where there are two sides. One side is the light side and they have all the mythical creatures you humans think of as good. The main race on that side is the elves. Then on the dark side there are creatures you only see in your worst nightmares. The main race of that is vampires. I am of both halves. My mother was an elf and my father was a vampire. They were killed for treason and I was sent into space. (I have often wondered why they didn't just kill me). I drifted around for a while and crashed outside an orphanage in England. I was discovered by the owner of that orphanage the next morning. He took me in and raised me to be the public face of L. There wasn't that much room for a new baby back then so I had to share a crib with L. We bonded right away. As we got older we discovered that he was a genius when he figured out the end of a mystery novel before he even finished the second chapter. The older we got the smarter he got and even though he ate practically nothing but sweets he never ever gained weight. We were both smart but my strength was in my fighting skills. I always trained hard so that I could protect L and Watari from anything. And I did. Except for the heart attacks brought on by a shinigami working for Kira. Who by the way was Light yagami. I told L that he should never have shown his face to anyone other than me and watari."

Just then the nurse came in with a tiny bundle in a rolling crib. "Here he is, and he's as healthy as a horse."

Rachel took her baby in her arms and began to feed him under the cover of a hospital issued baby blanket.

"John, one of the paramedics that brought you here said that you talked about a notebook several times while you were in the ambulance. Would you care to elaborate?"

"Sure, the notebook I was talking about has the power to kill people. All you have to do is write someone's name down and in 40 seconds they die of a heart attack. Only the notebook's previous owner, a shinigami, has the power to end the human who owns its life. And that's what happened to Light. His shinigami got bored and ended his life. That is why he died. Is there anything else you wish to speak about?"

"No, thank you for telling me this. Is there anything you need?"

"A pint of blood would be nice."

"what type?"

"O positive sounds good."

"I'll see what I can do." Before Dr. Bracket left he turned around and asked, "Is it alright if you have some visitors?"

"Who would want to visit me?"

"We would!" said a chorus of male voices.

"We never got properly introduced. I'm John Gage and this is my partner Roy DeSoto. We are firemen-paramedics and we were the ones who brought you in both times."

"I'm Alfred F. Jones."

"Oh yeah I know you, you're the one who hit my car with yours. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

At that moment, Dixie came in with a mug of red liquid in her hands. "Here's your drink Rachel. Would you mind telling me what it is?"

"Of course I'll tell you. It's blood."

The other people in the room looked shocked. Rachel tells them what she just finished telling Dr. Bracket.

John was the first one to break the silence. "So what you're saying is that you're an alien in every sense of the word? And that you're a widow?"

"Yes and now I don't have to worry about Near dying the same death as Mello and Matt."

Dixie moved over to the bed and took the baby from his mother so she could drink. "He sure is a cutie. Does he look like his father at all?"

After she finished her drink Rachel nodded. Alfred picked baby L up from his crib.

"Do you have anywhere to go when they release you?"

Rachel thought for a moment then said, "Not for at least six months. Because L is too tiny to handle teleporting home. If I have a home anymore." She looks at her son who seems so happy in Alfred's arms.

Alfred looks down at the baby who had drifted off to sleep in his arms. "You two could come stay with me if you want."

Rachel looked at him. "I don't know, babies can be quite noisy and I don't want to put you out."

"Aw that's ok I've got 50 kids." There was a loud gasp from everyone else in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Written by Ilovezim123 and posted by Piscean6724.

America Should Have Stayed In Bed-8

John was the first to break the silence. "You're joking right?"

"Nope." Rachel looked at him incredulously.

"You adopted them right?"

"Nope. I had them all."

Now it was Roy's turn. "You are a man right?"

"Yep. But as the personification of this awesome country I have both sets of parts."

Dixie was the one to ask the most logical question. "How old are you?"

"I'm about 235 years old so yep I'm old enough to have had all those kids."

The other question all four of the other people in the room wanted to ask but didn't was 'who the heck was the other father?' but they were all too polite and the author is too lazy to look them up.

Rachel looked down at her son, who was now back in his crib, and back at Alfred. "I guess it could work. I just have a few lose ends to tie up back home then I'm done with that place until N needs me for help in one of his cases." She turned to Dixie. "How long till I can leave?"

"I'll have to ask your doctor but I think that you could go with Alfred sometime tomorrow."

Dr. Bracket came in at that point and nodded at Dix. "I was just about to say that exact thing Dix; stop playing in my head!" He laughed good naturedly and patted L's head. "Hello there champ. You're quite the cute one." The baby gave him a deadpanned look.

Rachel saw the look and laughed for the first time since L senior died. "He's just like his father! He hated it when someone other than me touched his head."

Dr. Bracket removed his hand and the baby was all smiles again.

!

The next day Alfred picked Rachel up from the hospital and took her to his mansion. He had also invited Dr.'s Brackett, Early and Morton and nurse Dixie to his big birthday bash on the fourth. Then they stopped by station 51 and invited them as well. When they got to the mansion Rachel had the same reaction he did.

"I didn't know you liked pink that much."

"I don't - this was California's idea."

"Wow."

There was another flood of states followed by Canada when they got out of the car.

Washington was again elected to speak for the group. "Welcome, Miss Rachel to our crazy mixed up family."

Virginia came up and looked at L. "Aw he's so tiny! Can I hold him?" Without waiting for an answer she took L from Rachel and soon all the female states and France (who had been making some of his best French foods) were surrounding him.

Rachel, after making sure that L would be safe, went to a guest room to use the phone. She entered a very very long stream of numbers and waited for her contact to pick up. When the person on the other line answered she got right to the point.

"Kira is dead." She waited 'til the voice on the other line was quiet and then explained what had happened.

"So it was the notebook."

"Yes. What do you want me to do with the body?"

"Where is it now?"

"In the hospital morgue. I could bring it back to you and you can decide what to do with it."

"Alright."

"You never were one to mince words Near. You're just like L in that respect." After saying good-bye they hung up and Rachel went back to the living room. She went over and sat on the couch by America.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I am going to take the body back to Near and he will decide what to do with it. I should be back in two hours."

"Ok we can handle the kid for that long. Can't we girls?" There was a resounding "YES!" all around.

Rachel laughed, something she had been doing a lot of lately, and went and did what she had to do.

!

When Rachel got to the hospital she went straight to the morgue's front desk.

"Hello I'm here for the body of Light Yagami."

"Oh yes, right this way."

Rachel was lead to a room that had only one body in it. Her guide turned to her.

"I was told that you would know what to do?"

"Yes. Now if you will please leave the room?"

"Of course but first you have to sign these papers." Rachel signed the papers and takes the body to her boss who then has the "fun" job of breaking the news to Light's mother and sister. She then teleports back to Alfred's mansion.

"My part in that unpleasant business is done. How was L?"

"I don't really know. The girls took him upstairs and I haven't heard a thing since." Just then all the girls come down.

"DADDY THE BABY IS CRYING AND WE DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"Stop yelling for one thing and then hand him over to his mother. He's most likely hungry." Once L is eating things are quiet again.

A/N: Not the most exciting chapter but it's sort of the gateway to the romantic tension that I have planned.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Written by Ilovezim123 and posted by Piscean6724.

America Should Have Stayed In Bed-9

The other states, Canada and France slowly left until it was just America, Rachel, L and California in the mansion.

Cali stood up. "Well I'm off to bed. I like have a get together with some of my gal palls in the morning and I want to be on time." She goes upstairs leaving her father and Rachel alone except for the baby.

America looked over at Rachel. "I think we have been set up."

"I do believe you're right."

"You should really get to bed. I'll carry L up stairs to the room that we have set apart for you."

When they reach the room America hands L back to his mother. "Good night."

He goes to his room. 'I hope I can help that poor girl find happiness again. That younger paramedic looked cute and last I checked he was single.' America drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he went down stairs and saw that California had left a nice hot breakfast for him and Rachel. 'I love it when Cali makes her famous pancakes.' He went back upstairs to get Rachel and L. When he got to her room he saw what looked like an older version of the baby in the crib by Rachel's bed. The figure appeared to be watching Rachel and her son sleep.

"Who are you?" whispered America.

"I'm L. The father of the baby and husband to Rachel. I was just checking up on them before I had to leave."

"Where are you going?"

"Heaven. I just had one last duty to fulfill before I could rest in peace."

"Catching the bad guy?"

"Something like that. I have to go. Take care of them for me."

"I will."

The room fills with a sweet scent and a soft light and L is gone. Once everything was back to normal Rachel and her son woke up.

"He's gone isn't he?"

"Yes." Rachel touched the locket around her neck. "I'll always have this picture of him." She reaches into her back pack that appeared out of nowhere and pulls out a book. "And l will know what his father's voice sounds like." At the confused face that America was making she said. "Let's go eat and then I'll explain it."

They go down to the kitchen and as they eat Rachel tells America about how on marzipan there are special books that record the voice of whoever was reading it. It was mostly used for grandparents who didn't want their grandchildren to grow up without at least knowing what their voices sounded like.

"That's cool! So what's this book about?"

"Oh nothing much just some old English fairytales along with a few from marzipan. There are also some lullabies that he sung and were recorded and also if you pay extra you can write letters for as many birthdays as you want and that part of the book will only allow one page to be turned a year."

"Wow that sounds cool!" They finished their breakfast and America cleaned up.

"Well I have to go get ready for the big party tonight. Do you need anything?"

"Not at the moment. I think me and L are going to go take a nap."

"Good idea, I can tell you from past experience that it's best to sleep when the baby sleeps."

The rest of the day passes without incident and before she knew it Rachel was dressing herself and L in patriotic clothes and was out in the yard waiting for the guests to arrive.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Written by Ilovezim123 and posted by Piscean6724.

America Should Have Stayed In Bed-10

The A shift of station 51 all arrived at the mansion at the same time.

Johnny was the first to say anything about the color. "Wow. That's a hellofa lot of pink!"

America came out as he said this. "Yeah that was my daughter's idea." He lead them to his backyard where there is an Olympic sized swimming pool and a trampoline that's close enough to the pool to jump in from it. There is also a tree house with a zip line that also goes over the pool. All in all it's a kid's paradise.

The two DeSoto kids looked around in wide eyed wonder. America smiled at this.

"You guys go have fun."

Without waiting for a second invitation the kids ran off to play in the tree house. Rachel stood up from where she had been sitting on a lounge chair. "Hey guys, glad you could make it!"

Rachel was wearing a lovely red, white and blue dress that looked like a flag at the top and bottom with a tie-die like pattern in between. L was wearing a one piece flag suit.

Joanne DeSoto and Emily Stanley went over to Rachel and started cooing over how cute L was. Dixie and the doctors arrived shortly after them and went to join the other ladies. The boys went over to America's massive grill to cook all the burgers and hot dogs for the large party that was going to happen soon.

The states and a few of the Countries that Al had invited started to arrive. The only country missing was England. America was used to that, he had invited the blonde nation to the parties ever since he stopped being mad at him. 'Maybe I should ask France, I mean they are neighbors and they did found Canada together. So maybe he knows.'

He goes over to where France is cooing over baby L and making Canada blush with embarrassment as he told tales of what it was like when Canada was a baby.

"Hey France could I talk to you?"

"Of course Alfred, excusez-moi ladies I shall return." He kisses Rachel's hand and follows America back into the house.

"What iz it you wanted to azk me?"

"Why does Iggy not come to my parties?"

"Well you see it's like zis, you zee zis day az a triumph, but 'e zeez it az a great failure. And some yearz 'e gets zik. That usually 'appens when 'is economy iz 'aving trouble."

"So he won't come because he's a sore loser?"

"Non non zat iz not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Let me put it to you zis way. If one of your states decided to break away from you 'ow would you feel?"

"I guess I would feel lousy. But I would get over it and be happy that they are happy. I don't see where you're going with this."

France sighed. "Zat iz what you would do. But Angleterre Zeez it az you mocking 'im. And 'e 'as 'ad so many people leave 'im over ze yearz," Here France paused and a slightly guilty look passed over his face.

"Even I 'ave done it."

"You have? When?"

"After we founded Canada we 'ad a fight. I said some things and 'e said some things. It was a mess."

"Wow I guess I never thought about it like that. Do you think I should talk to him and tell him I forgive him?"

"Zat iz up to you. I can only advise you to be gentle with him."

"I'll give him a call."

!

While France and America were having a heart to heart, Johnny was talking to Rachel and finding out that they had similar backgrounds because he was half white half Native American and too much of both to be liked by either race. And Rachel was half elf half vampire so she didn't really fit in with either of those races either. She was telling them about life in Wammy's house and how competition ran high there.

"None of us were normal kids there. Me, L and this other boy from our age group named BB or Beyond Birthday were the strangest. BB was always envious of me and L. Me because I liked L and not him. And L because he had me. He ran away one day and we thought he had disappeared." She paused as she saw America and France come out of the mansion.

America cleared his throat loudly. "I'm going out for a bit. There is something I have to do. I won't be gone long. So have fun and stuff." He said all this but his heart wasn't in it.

!

Meanwhile in the hotel room he was staying in for the world meeting England was laying collapsed on the bathroom floor. The tv in the room tuned to the world news channel. The anchorman was reporting on the strange thunderstorm that had just suddenly started. But England didn't hear any of it.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Written by Ilovezim123 and posted by Piscean6724.

America Should Have Stayed In Bed-11

America arrived at the hotel and went straight to England's room. The hotel staff knew him so they didn't bother him. When he got there he used the master key that the owner of the hotel had given him.

"Arthur where are you?" He kept walking until he got to the bathroom. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. England was lying face down on the floor of the bathroom and water was overflowing from the tub. America ran and quickly shut the water off and flipped England over. Before committing himself to CPR he called for a squad. "Come on Iggy please still be alive!" He checked for a pulse and found one but it was faint and weak.

!

Back at the party Rachel, Joanne, Roy, Johnny and Dixie were watching the original thirteen colonies talk to each other. They all looked a little distressed. Virginia, being the oldest was looking the most worried. She went inside to call her father. But she came out five minutes later with a look on her face that said something was wrong.

"Everyone may I have your attention please?" She waited until everyone was looking at her. "I just talked to Daddy; he's at the hospital with father apparently his economy is really really bad."

There were gasps from everyone in the yard. Even the states that England didn't father saw him as one. Oklahoma spoke up, "I think some of us should go be with him."

Rachel stood up, "I think that's a good idea. You guys chose who goes and the rest of us will clean up and join you later."

There were nods of agreement all around. France said he would drive the ones who decided to go in his big van he had rented for his stay in America. (that didn't sound kinky at all.*sarcasm, sarcasm*) Luckily he had gotten a fourteen passenger van.

Canada was going too because England was his dad too. 'I hope you will be ok dad' was the thought running through his and the "Lucky 13's" minds.

!

At the hospital America was pacing in the ER waiting room. He had called his house and had talked to his oldest daughter. Now all he could do was wait. He wished that there was a tv in the room so he could watch it. He knew what was wrong but the doctors would not listen to him. He looked up when he saw thirteen of his kids come in followed by France and Canada. He was instantly surrounded by his Kids as they hugged him.

France was the first one to speak. " 'ave you 'eared anything?"

"No, the doctors won't tell me anything." Just then a nurse comes out of the treatment room that had England in it.

"Excuse me which one of you is Alfred?"

America stood up. "That's me. What's wrong?"

"The doctors can't figure that out,; they were hoping you might know something."

"I think I might know but the reason for it should only be discussed where normal people can't hear."

The nurse nods. "There are private waiting rooms on the ICU floor. That's where we will be putting him."

The group follows her to a nice waiting room with a tv in it. "I can't believe I'm asking this, but are there anymore people in your group?"

"Oui I will go to the emergency waiting room to wait for them. When they get 'ere I will lead them to the rest of you." France left after America nodded.

Delaware turned the tv on and switched it to the world news channel. On the screen there was an anchorman standing outside Buckingham palace.

"I'm live right outside Buckingham Palace where the Queen is meeting with the house of parliament trying to figure out why this horrendous storm just sprang up out of nowhere."

America stood up and went over to the phone. He dialed the hospital operator and told her to connect him to the number he gave her. After saying he would accept all charges he was connected to the phone in the queen's main office.

"Hello your majesty, I'm calling to ask you, WHY THE HELL DID YOU AND YOUR BLOODY HOUSE OF PARLIAMENT NOT LISTEN TO THE FINANCIAL ADVICE I GAVE YOU? NOW YOUR PERSONIFICATION IS LAYING IN ONE OF MY HOSPITALS SO SICK HE MIGHT DIE!"

There was a long silence on America's end of the line in which France led the group that had stayed to clean up from the party in. In that group were, the remaining 37 states, Rachel, Dixie and the doctors. The firefighters had to leave because they were on shift the next day but they sent their well wishes to England.

Rachel went up to America "We could hear you yelling from out in the hallway. Who were you yelling at?"

"The Queen of England and the prime minister and whoever else runs Iggy's government. It's THEIR fault he's sick in the first place!"

Doctor Bracket came back from talking to the doctor who was in charge of the ER when he was off duty. "I've had your friends care transferred over to me so that this personification secret doesn't spread farther than it has to. By the way what would happen if England died?"

"I don't know. This has never happened before. I mean sure we countries all get sick when our economy is down but this is the worst case I've ever seen. And I went through the Great Depression!"

The floor nurse came into the room. "Excuse me but we have Arthur Kirkland set up in his room, Doctor Brackett, I was told you were now in charge of his care?"

"Yes I am. How is he now?"

"Resting somewhat peacefully at the moment." Doctors Bracket, Early and Morton went to check on England with the promise that once they were done checking him out they would let the others visit him in small groups.

Once they left the rest of the group organized themselves into smaller groups of 5 for the states with the 4 countries and Rachel making up the last group. It was decided that the group of four would go first with Rachel leaving L in the care of the states. The doctors came back and told them that the first group could go. When they got to the room America had to bite his lip to keep from crying because France had already lost it. Even though no sound came out there were tears falling down his face in waterfalls. Canada didn't look much better. On the bed, looking paler then they had last seen him, was England. Hooked up to their lover/father/acquaintance was every single life support system the hospital had to offer.

!

In Buckingham Palace things were hopping. Everyone was looking for ways to turn their economy around so they could save the life of their country.

!

At the hospital things were looking grim. The states had all had their turns and now France and America were sitting in the room just waiting and watching. America was looking at England's face willing him to open his eyes and smile like he does when he's happy. France was having flashbacks to when they had founded Canada together. That was the first and LAST time he let the younger country cook for him.

A/N: next chapters a flashback. It also will have a slightly described Mpreg but no lemon!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Written by Ilovezim123 and posted by Piscean6724.

America Should Have Stayed In Bed-12

Flashback chapter!

France looked over at England who was still asleep and smiled at him. Last night had been amazing and he hoped it had also been productive. He slipped out of bed and made his way outside to take care of natures call. When he came in the Brit had gotten up and made breakfast for the two of them.

"Oh Angleterre 'ow nice of you! It zmells good!"

"Thank you France. I hope you like it. Flying mint bunnysaid that last night was a success."

"Oh 'e did did 'e? Zat's good."

The rest of the day passed rather quickly for them as did the rest of the pregnancy. The birth was hard for both of them but in the end they had a cute little baby to personify the land they were on. It was decided that France would raise Canada until he was old enough to take care of himself. England went to check on his charge, America, and brought him to meet the new colony.

"He's so tiny. And weird looking, are you sure he's a baby?" At that moment the baby opened his eyes and looked up at America. "I guess he is kind of cute."

!

Present Day:

Movement on the hospital bed brought France out of his reverie.

"Angleterre? Are you alright?" England glared at him and motioned with his eyes at the ventilator that was helping him breath.

"Oh right, Alfred 'e iz awake!"

America sat up and pulled the call button. When the nurse came in and saw that England was awake she went and got Doctor Brackett. When he came in Brackett didn't look too surprised because he had been in his office listening to Dixie talk on the phone to the people who ran his patient's government and boy did she give it to them.

"I see your awake now. How would you like to be rid of that ventilator?" At England's nod he and the nurse removed the ventilator. Once it was out America helped him sit up while France gave him some water.

"Thank you for helping me." His voice was raspy and it obviously hurt to talk. "Shhh, it's ok dude. We know you would do the same for us."

"Oui and you 'ave done the same for me, remember?"

At this point Dixie came in. "My mother always said I would have made a good politician and I always disagreed but now I might pick that up as a side job if any of you countries need help."

America perked up at this. "You know we countries used to have a nurse that would do what you did for Iggy but she died a few years ago. Maybe you could be our new one? You would still keep your job here."

Doctor Brackett looked at him questioningly. "Would this interfere with her job here?"

"Not really because we don't get sick as often as mortals do."

"Hmm, what do you think Dix?"

Dixie looked at England, who was slowly regaining color in his face and was looking like he was in less pain than when she saw him last. "I think it could be fun and helpful to the world. I'll take the job!"

"Cool! Hmm you know, me and Rachel were talking last night and she said that she could make you, the doctors and the A shift at 51's immortal pretty easily. All it would take is one tiny bite from her."

"How tiny?"

"Well she could just nick your finger."

"That's it?"

"Yep, and that's only because she likes all of you."

"Give us time to think about it."

"Ok."

Just then there was loud noise and when they looked out the window to see what it was they saw fireworks lighting the sky with beautiful colors. England, whom France had helped sit up, rolled his eyes. "Of course /you/ would have such a noisy celebration." But he was smiling so they knew he was joking.

!

Outside the hospital all 50 states were looking up at the sky in wonder. Canada looked on at his half brothers and sisters; glad that England was going to be ok.

!

Our friends weren't the only ones enjoying the display. Someone who had evil plans for Rachel and her new family of friends was also watching.

"Enjoy the fireworks Rachel. This will be the last night of happiness you will ever have." He looked down at the mutilated remains of his victim. "Rookie nurses are so stupid, don't you think?" He got no answer except a baby crying. Yes he had taken L from a young nurse who didn't know that he wasn't supposed to even be alive.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Written by Ilovezim123 and posted by Piscean6724.

America Should Have Stayed In Bed-13

Rachel was looking frantically for the nurse she had left L with to go outside to watch the fireworks. When her search turned up nothing she went to England's room, where she had seen Doctor Brackett and nurse Dixie go earlier.

"Um Dixie have you seen any nurses with a baby lately?"

"No, why?"

"I left L with one of your interns while I was dragged outside to watch the fireworks."

Another ER nurse comes in to the room. "I guess we're looking for the same person then. Because I can't find Suzan anywhere and every one I asked said they saw her with a baby."

!

France and America were also searching for the lost baby. Having had kids themselves they felt that they could relate to what Rachel was feeling. The three countries and all fifty states looked all over the hospital and could not find a trace of Suzan or the baby. By morning they were desperate. The search party had grown to include every able-bodied staff member in the hospital. The only thing they found was Suzan's ID badge covered in blood.

!

The A shift of station 51 was just finishing up roll call when they were called out to assist the police with an unknown type rescue. Wondering why they weren't called out to that scene first they drove to the location that dispatch gave them. When they got there they saw why they had been called. There was a broken, mangled body in a recently abandoned house. Captain Stanley could see why his paramedics were needed but couldn't understand why the police needed his entire station. He went over to the policeman in charge of the scene to get up to date on what they were dealing with.

"So what are we dealing with Vince?"

"We got a call from some guy who just gave us the address to this place and hung up. When we got here and saw that body in there we called you guys."

"I can understand why you need Gage and DeSoto but why do you need the rest of us?"

"The doors and windows are locked, from the inside."

Hank's eyes widened in shock. "So what you're saying is that the guy who called you might still be in there and you need the extra man power?"

"Pretty much. Normally we would call in more of our guys but they are all involved in a high speed chase."

Hank nodded and went back to the engine to give orders to his men. Vince told the officers with him to wait until he gave the order and then follow him to the front door. The order was given and the door was busted open. John and Roy were given the all clear to go check out the body on the floor when a perimeter check revealed that the coast was clear.

Roy knelt down next to the victim and it was only then that he noticed that it was a nurse who worked at Rampart. "Johnny do you recognize this girl?"

Johnny looks hard and then gasps. "That's Suzan; we had a date tomorrow."

The paramedic team checked for any sign of life but none was found. "She's gone cap."

Vince called in the coroner's wagon to come get the body. When he finished he noticed that Johnny was looking at the corpse as if he had known her when she was alive. "John did you know her?"

"Um, yeah I guess I did. I asked her out once but she said no."

"Can you tell me what her name was?" "I think it was Suzan." Vince called in the victim's name on the radio.

!

At the hospital Dr. Morton was manning the base station when, throughout all the bits of conversations, he heard the name of the hospital along with the words 'nurse' and 'dead' followed by the name Suzan.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Written by Ilovezim123 and posted by Piscean6724.

America Should Have Stayed In Bed-14

Dr. Morton froze. The name he had just heard on the radio was the name of the nurse who the whole staff at Rampart was looking for. He was startled when the base station's radio came to life with the voice of John Gage.

"Rampart this is squad 51. Do you read?"

"Loud and clear 51."

"Rampart we have a female victim she is deceased but the police want to know if your nurses is missing."

!

Johnny knew he was breaking radio protocol but Vince said he would let it slide this once.

"51 we are missing a nurse and a baby. Is there a baby on scene?" The atmosphere in the room shifted to one of palpable fear.

"Rampart there's no baby here that we can see. We are going to check the area now."

"10-4, 51"

Vince motioned to the other officers with him and went over to Captain Stanley "me and my men will search the outside. You and your men can search the inside."

There were nods of agreement and the search was started. Roy was looking in what was once a back bedroom and found the suit that L had been wearing at the party last night. "Cap I think I found something!" he yelled into the rest of the house.

When they got there the rest of the station 51 A shift was dumbstruck. There on the floor in a puddle of strawberry jam was the cute little suit that they had seen L in just last night. Along side that there was a note written in red runny ink. 'you will never find me' was what it said. On the backside of the note was a roll of film. Vince had called in a detective team to come and gather evidence on whoever did this.

!

Doctor Morton had been listening to what was said over the radio and from the little he had heard it looked like Suzan was dead and L was missing. He was not looking forward to breaking the news to Rachel. He asked a nurse to go find Dixie and tell her to meet him in England's room if she wasn't already there. When he got there he saw Rachel sitting on England's bed with his arms around her in a fatherly embrace. He winced at the hopeful look she gave him.

"I don't know all the details yet but from what I heard on the radio at the base station and from what squad 51 told me Suzan is dead and L is missing."

The look of pure horror on Rachel's face was heart breaking. She curled up on the bed and let loose a cry like a wounded animal. England hugged her shaking frame and murmured soothing things to her, as did France, Canada and America.

!

The detective team was looking for the tiniest clue as to who could have taken L. They had sent the roll of film to be developed. The only other thing they found was a tiny piece of hair.

This is the end of this story but there will be a sequel set 15 years in the future.


	15. Chapter 15

Story written by Ilovezim and posted by Piscean6724

Together forever

By

Hannah

Summery: Part of the America should have stayed in bed sires.

America was laying in bed next to England running his fingers over the bump that was their baby. "hey little one, me and your mommy can't wait to meet you." He felt a little kick in response. He thought back on the past three months. Johnny and Rachel had their hands full with the twins and triplets. The triplets were two boys and one girl. The boys were named Mihael and Mail. Their nicknames were Matt and Mello. The girl was named Linda. The three of them were always together. The twins loved the babies. Sarah was more open about that than Roy but he was fiercely protective. Rachel was slowly recovering. The doctor said that she might be able to get out of bed soon. The other wives of station 51 took turns taking care of her and her kids while the boys were on shift. L was doing well in his partnership with near. They had become the best detective team in any dimension.

!

Rachle was proud of her oldest son. He was turning out to be as smart as his father. With his help N had become akin to a swear word on the lips of criminals. She looked over at her three babies who were asleep in the crib close to her bed. Doctor Early came by that day to tell her that unfortunately the damage done to her legs during her captivity was so great that she would never walk again.

!

When Johnny got home the next day he thanked JoAnn and saw her off after she told him where everyone was in their day. He went up to his bedroom and smiled. There on the bed was his beautiful wife. Her eyes were closed but he knew she knew he was there. "Hey babe, Jo said that you had something you needed to tell me."

"Johnny Doctor Bracket came by to day to give me the results of those tests they did. He said I will never walk on my own again. That stuff Beyond did to me and injected in me damaged every part of my legs. It made my leg bones as fragile as glass."

Johnny sat on the bed next to his wife. "listen honey we will get through this. It's just going to take some learning. Besides we're immortal so maybe in a few decades there might be a cure. And until there is I will be by your side helping you learn new ways to do things." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too. And you're right. We can get thru this. It's just going to take some getting used to."

One of the babies began to cry. Johnny went over and picked it up.

"shh it's ok Linda I'm here. And mommy is on the bed. " He took the crying girl to her mother. The baby girl calmed down as soon as she began to nurse. "you're right Johnny. We will get over this together."


End file.
